Bekloppt Chronicles Part III: The Spies That Got Totally Shagged
by Fro Ninja
Summary: Hans knows how to turn on the ladies, but he doesn't know how to turn them off! As he realizes building a harem isn't as easy as it looks, he's then brought to the headquarters of WOOHP where he finds his next conquest, or in this case three. Can Sam, Clover, and Alex take Hans down before he causes more chaos, or Hans biting off more than he can chew? *Guest written by Jester*


**Author's Notes**

 **Fro Ninja; Hello beautiful people. This is the Fro Ninja with Part 3 of Bekloppt Chronicles! I have to say, the last chapter was certainly a dozy, but with a funny as hell conclusion. But trust me when I say, it only gets better from here.**

 **Also a little treat, Part 3 was guest written by my friend Jester. Anyway, let's get this party started!**

 **Han's Viewpoint**

After my fourth attempt to call Scotty this week alone, Amelia and Tigress constant fights to win me over to has been... for the lack of better words, almost life threatening. Last night Tigress had used a crescent kick which Amelia countered with the broom handle she's been using to clean around the apartment with. I haven't seen her put that stick down for anything. Except when we try to get the bed, couch, or futon rocking. Just now, I ended up being caught in the crossfire and was sent flying out the window from the kitchen. It's a good thing I hire that yard guy every few months.

Pushing myself up off the knee-high grass and piles of leaves I crack my back. Feeling my jaw I sigh.

"Well, at least they didn't knock out any more of my teeth." Walking through the back door into the apartment I see my neighbor Milo looking up at the stairs.

"Hey Hans! Are you being robbed, or having a bad break up again?"

I sneered at him.

"Trust me when I tell you, I wish it was either of them."

Even after I got back into the apartment, those two were still at it. My eyes went darting around the room as objects went flying across the room, crashing into various objects. Including that cheap IKEA flower pot I got on sale. Goddammit! I just got some Chinese bellflowers for that! My eyebrow began to twitch and creek as I saw my two lovers battling for my affection and I have to say, seeing two naked felines fighting over you...well who else wouldn't get a hard on? Seeing my pitched tent Tigress made her move on me by tackling me down just I as I was coming into the door.

Back flipping from her argument, she lands quite softly on my stomach to give me a hand job through my boxers as I laid down on my back. Her paws are so damn soft it feels like she's using two soft boobs. And I get that's its a weird way to describe something that's touching your dick. But it's the best way I can describe it so get over as soon as Tigress pulls my cock free from under my boxers, Amelia pulls the broom handles point to her neck. And once more they went into a fight.

I then looked around at the tornado victim that was my apartment. Fuck! I haven't seen so many holes in my wall since from when my friends came over and raved for four days straight. I'm gonna lose my deposit at this point!

I thought that today was going to be alright at least. After having sex with Tigress for a good few hours. Then I went into the guest room to check on Amelia, which is pretty much a futon in my living room. I had sex with her the day prior. Much to Tigress's anger for the first two minutes, which then resulted in her getting fucked too.

Now I'm sitting at my kitchen table in a comfortable shirt I bought from a souvenir shop in Houston and my brand new blue satin boxers that just came in the mail from Dad as I pour a cup a coffee and try to relax in the void of my mind. I take a sip and unwind as it was my day off from work today.

"Damn, I wonder what's on T.V.?"

Still in my inner thoughts, I begin to hear purring and something tickling my leg. It's Amelia rubbing against my leg flicking and twisting her tail. Even seductively poking her tongue my way. My eyes remained pointed toward the ceiling in aloofness.

Crawling in between my legs she tugs at the fly of my boxers. She purring vibrates against my leg as she watches as my flaccid cock drops free of my boxer. Even without giving my full attention, I could sense her intentions a mile away.

Amelia rubs her cheek along my shaft. Still purring she takes long licks of my shaft. Feeling her rough but surprisingly nice licks feels really good, though I throw on a nonchalant look to make her work for it, which she humbly obliged, swirling her tongue along the base and head of my cock. She even manages to wrap the whole width of my cock with her tongue. Feeling the edge get taken off from the two felines fighting, I sink my head backwards, despite my intention to play it cool.

"Damn. Amelia I didn't know you could work your tongue like that." I told it like it was as she worked her magic even more on my member. Amelia purrs back to me. I feel my cock sink deeper into her warm inviting mouth. And just like that well she bobs her head faster.

Feeling her throat vibrate as she purrs. Her sharp canines lightly scratching my shaft. It all sends a nice mix of pain and pleasure crawling up my spine. Feeling my body reaching its climax, I feel a hard paw grip my shoulder. Turning my neck slightly, I see Tigress's silhouette and her sharp eyes glowing down to me. In a quick move she flings me across the room, through the door, and head first into the small halls wall. Looking up I see both feline pressing their chests to one another growing. Amelia still has a bit of drool at the sides of her lips.

Sighing I get up and brush off the chunks of plaster from the new hole. Cracking my neck I then wedge my erection back into my boxers. Damn I have two hot pieces of ass. And neither one can stand the other touching or being near me. I think I get why most people say if you have cats, make sure they're the same age. Brushing the dust off of my hair I walk back into the living room to hear a crash. No doubt it's either the kitchen table or the counter, both of which I just finished paying off.

"Man. I hate Mondays." Turning I see Amelia flip backwards to avoid getting a sidekick from Tigress. Which just barely avoids hitting my shoulder. Only for her kick to end up fucking up the open door frame.

"You just can't stand to see him pleased by a real woman can you Ms. Plebian?" Amelia begins to toss out insults besides tossing her fists.

"Sincere pleasure from a harlot such as yourself?! Don't make me laugh!" Tigress does the same in retaliation.

I sigh as I notice they're at each others throat once again. Most guys fantasize about two beautiful women fighting over them, but for me it's seriously getting old. And the parts with me flying out the windows certainly don't help the situation. In fact, just yesterday I scared the mailman after Amelia misses a thrust that was going for Tigress, which naturally sent me flying out of the window, and I ended up dangling from the tree in the front of the building for three hours. It's not my fault the guy had a mild heart attack, he should have watched where he was walking. But those fucking kids that swung by... Why the fuck did they have to poke my back with that stick?! I didn't have a sign on my back that read free candy with each hit. Why are kids such assholes? Seeing the fight is still progressing, I slowly stroll into the safe confines of my room and laid back on my bed, which hasn't been made in over a month. I then close my eyes as I still hear the noises of the two felines scrapping outside of my closed ringing in my ears like iron claws on chalkboard.

"At least it can't get any worse..." I tell myself that, lest it would later on.

I then see my phone light up on the nightstand next to my bed. The caller ID made open my eyes wide. It was Scotty. "Hey Scotty! Please tell me you got good news!"

"Umm... bro what's going on over there? You playing Mortal Kombat on surround sound or something?" I stuttered to think of an answer. I told Scotty that I was going to be gathering residents for the cat house, but I didn't tell him WHERE I was getting them from.

"No those are my two new... um damn. Well they aren't technically fuck buddies, and they aren't my lovers." I rub my face as Amelia blocks Tigress palm strike to counter with a thrust, only to fake and hit Tigress in the knee.

"Lemme guess? You got engaged, and now one of your exes is fighting your current girl?"

"Sure...let's go with that!" I wiped my sweaty forehead in relief that he bought it. "So anyway, you've got some good news right?! Or bad news?"

"Bad news I'm afraid. I don't think I might be able to give you a clear finish time for this year... But the good news is that the foundation and main bone structure is two weeks from being finished."

Not even the soothing words of Scotty's last words weren't enough to stop my brain from flipping a total bitch on me. You're telling me I have to put up with this shit for only god knows how long? Whoever said pimping ain't easy deserves a bullet bill up their ass, it's damn near impossible with chicks like these. I sucked it up and continued to talk on the phone.

"Listen Scotty. I might be getting more...um... female love interests living with me in the next few months, and my apartment is already small enough. Is there any way you can speed things up? Or at least help me a little bit?"

"Well, I could hire a third team to help, but it'll cost you. I can also send a friend of mine over there to see if he can add an expansion to your apartment."

"Please get it done soon. It might end up costing me more if you don't." I duck as the old Chinese ming vase went wizzing past the back of my head from one of Tigress's high kicks and smashed on impact with my room wall. Why is it only the shit that I JUST finished paying for?!

"Dude seriously. Stop fucking the crazy ones."

"Last time I checked, you weren't complaining when I nailed that accountant from the IRS that was giving you sweat."

"Point taken. I'll have my friend check in with you by the weekend."

Ending the call I look up to see both Tigress and Amelia strike one another simultaneously. Amelia landing a clean hit to the abs while Tigress hits Amelia's hip. Both wobble back to stare at each other. Both holding their hurting parts and growling like cats fighting over territory. And that's pretty much my cock in their eyes. I simply shake my head to take a set on the couch to watch a movie on Netflix.

 **20 minutes later**

After barely making to the thirty minute mark of 'She's the Man;, I prop my face onto my arm and sigh.

"Can't you two get along already? It's been nearly three months." Then, as if a miracle blessed me for once, they stopped fighting for the first time in days, to listen to lil old me.

"I just can't understand you Hans. This plebeian constant use of unnecessary force and proverb based ideals is irritating to no end."

"Your constant chatter would make even the mightiest of pebbles wash down stream. Hans! Send this shriveled leaf to float away." And once more they argue back and forth with no end in sight. All of a sudden, I start to hear knocks at my door. I open it to find my sister standing with her arms crossed.

"Thanks for finally opening the door after ten minutes idiot!"

Suddenly, the idea bird just took a giant shit on my head.

"You're right! I am an idiot! Why didn't I think of you sooner sis?!"

"Hey! What the hell?! Let go of me!"

Pulling her inside Tigress and Amelia stop fighting. Turning to us with asking and focused eyes and rather aggressive eyes, wondering whom the new woman in the room is.

"Amelia. Tigress. Meet Sera, my sweet but angry little sister. She's a...special individual like you two, so I know you'll get along with her. Speaking of which..." I look at her with my arm slung over her shoulder. "Why **are** you here, if you don't mind me asking."

"I came over because your neighbors asked me to find out why you've been flying out through your window like a cartoon character, and to ask why a mailman is suing you." She then turned to Tigress and Amelia in disgust. "I can see why now... but why the hell are they both naked?"

"Yeahhh, I was hoping you could help them with that, you know, take them around the city, find them some new clothes, show 'em some sights, all that jazz. I've got to fix the boiler downstairs. Cheap ass landlord doesn't help anyone here. So Ms. Marsha is asking me to do it. Don't worry about payment, I'm wiring money to your account already. I'm doing it all day, plus there's no signal in the basement, so just come down when you're finished shopping, okay? Thanks again sis!" Grabbing my backpack ,I rush into the basement before any of them could argue.

In almost a blur I close the basement door and lock it from the inside. Sighing I rub my back to double-check my bag. Looking at my phones I see that it's ready for inter dimensional travel. Clicking the activation button I sigh to myself while double-checking my 357. With the ground and small windows shaking for a good minute the portal opens. Jumping through the portal for a change I'm sliding down a fun silly tube. "I don't know where I'm going, but I hope it's a padded landing this time!"

 **Third person's View**

 **5 minutes later after landing**

Sitting behind his desk is an older gentlemen. He has receding hairline, and the slight comb over is almost laughable. Dressed up in a nice suit and tie and drinking a nice and peaceful afternoon tea, ready to greet the tranquility the day has offered him so far. "Ahhh. No villains trying to freeze the world , or attempting to make anyone zombies through music today. A rather refreshing change of pace. And I have already finished all of my paper work for today and next week. Ahhh, yes, can things get any better?"

Behind him however, the large super computer sounds an alert.

"Jerry we have a level five intruder alert."

The older man spits out his tea to look at the super computer in shock. "So much for that... Gladis! Call the girls at once! Whoever this is must be stopped."

"Jerry. He's hacking into my mainfr... am...ee." The lights to the room and throughout the building dimmer for a moment, only for them power back up shortly.

Soon a large grinning smiley face with sunglasses appears on all the facilities working monitors. Staff and employees go on high alert as Jerry starts to make calls. But he stops when he hears a brawl going on outside his office. He looks at his door to see a young man walk into his office. Whistling the whole walk in. It's none other then our supposed hero Hans.

"Man! I heard of spy agencies having lazed security, but your guards are laughable. I've found dudes in the Pentagon more of a challenge than this place. But I have to say, poking around in your armory has been fun. Though I can't really say I like all of your choice of gadgets."

"Who are you and what have you done to Gladis?"

"Oh that super computer A.I.? I downloaded her memory banks into a portable hard drive. Don't worry I'll take good care of her. But first, might I ask if you have any hotter agents around? I mean you have a few ladies...but they aren't really my choice in women."

Jerry scowls at the young man's words.

"Didn't anyone teach you manners makes the man?" Hans quickly pulls his gun as Jerry reaches down. After two shots, Hans is surprised that he is using an umbrella to stop his bullets.

The WOOHP agent retaliates with a few shots from the umbrellas end. He rolls behind one of the office couches to pull a smoke pellet from his pocket. Rolling the pellet under the couch it goes off. Hans slips on a pair on multi vision goggles and attempts to flank him. But Jerry saw through the tactic, thanks to the multi-vision panels on the umbrella, and then fires several concussive darts at him. He then rolls and pops two flash pellets from his pocket. To then change his ammo. Firing once again Jerry is left stunned to find Han's gun using a full auto setting, denting the high carbon Kevlar fibers of the umbrella, despite him having absolutely no training as a WOOHP agent.

"Surprising what you can upgrade with all the things you find lying around this base right?"

Jerry returns fire as Hans pops two more smoke pellets, and drops a strobe attachment near the position he is firing from. Unable to fully lock onto the young intruder, he quickly reaches into his desk and pulls out a micro hover drone. Using his watch Jerry is able to control the drone even under fire. With the drone posed to take out Hans, Jerry clicks the command switch to attack, but Hans smirks through the smoke as he's about to use an EMP kill trigger. Focusing his eyes, Jerry manages to spot the device, completely shooting his eyes open. He then tosses it in the air, releasing a huge electromagnetic pulse through the office, shorting out the drone.

"How did you?!"

"You think you're the first spy organization I've had to deal with? Please. But you are proving to be more fun than most of them though. Then again, least some of them knew to line your drones with copper to stop an EMP." He snickered.

Hans tosses another EMP kill trigger across the room killing the operating system on his umbrella and his control watch. Pulling out one of his other spy gadgets, Jerry opens fire on Hans with an automatic walking cane. Hans rolls to kick off one of the couches, which kicks Jerry's cane loose. Jerry spins to kick Hans gun loose. Hans and Jerry stare each other down both brandishing their own close quarters knife to eachothers necks.

"I must admit you're the first person in a long time to overtake my position, let alone take out all of my security."

"Well thanks for the compliment, but I can tell you're just stalling dude. If you're hoping that anyone in the building will help you, then think again. I crashed all the elevators and rerouted your alarms to follow an emergency evacuation routine. I even got a nice concoctions going through the ventilation from your lab. No ones coming to help you."

The old man started to smile and chuckle.

"I was thinking more of help from the outside..."

Hans raises an eyebrow as Jerry lunges at him, his knife aimed for Hans wrist. But Hans rotates his hand and lands a clean cut across Jerry's check. Jerry rubs it to feel the sting of his wounded and bleeding flesh. Hans smirks to the older man.

"Lets hope they're just as fun as you are."

Jerry huffs a breath to once more engage Hans in hand-to-hand play. Both dodging or taking quick swipes at the other. Jerry slides under Hans kick only to find it's a fake. Hans low knee kicks Jerry exposed shoulder, flipping him onto the desk. Aiming for Jerry's shoulder Han is deflected and slashed across the chest with his knife.

"Bro! This was my last good shirt! Tigress tore up the others!" Jerry raises an eyebrow at Hans. "Never mind!"

Jerry pulls a gold lighter from his jacket pocket and throws it. Hans sees its beeping red and quickly kicks it into the open air duct above them. A shock wave ripples through a majority of the room. Jerry holds his ears as he tries to get his bearings. Only Hans is already up and gripping Jerry by the neck. Hans throws him into the nearby wall.

Feeling his head smack off the impact of the wall, Jerry feels woozy and dazed. Sliding down to the floor Jerry looks up to see Hans smiling down to him.

"Goodnight Jeeves." With a solid foot to the face Hans incapacitates Jerry. Walking over to his backpack at the door, Hans picks up his full pack and walks back over to the desk. Shoving the debris off the desktop, Hans sits in Jerry's chair and smiles at his idea.

 **Han's View**

Whistling a merry tone, I have to say it feels good to be doing something other then mediating a catfight. Especially a naked one at that. With soft furry breasts moving freely as they fight.

"...Shit..." I retract my previous statement.

Smiling, my laptop tells me that my new AI is ready to wake up. I then enter her activation codes in my new watch. She pops on screen with a cocky smirk on her face. Digital pussy and all are clear to see in her design.

" See you're finally awake **Molly**. How do you feel?"

"Fucking great. That old cocksucking windbags idea of an AI core sucked. So what can I do for you, ya horn dog?" As you can probably guess, I had personal fun of creating an entirely new speech function.

"The geezer said that he had agents on the way. Where are they?"

"Coming in now, have a look." I turn around in the chair to take a gander at the big cracked computer, which surprisingly still worked. I whistle at the three hotties that pop out of their own tube slides.

"Red, Green, and Yellow huh? Even though I'm not really feeling the matching body types, they're still drop dead hot. Now these are my kind of spies. Molly. Let's setup the cute trio with a nice welcome. And do make it a nice victory when they get here."

"No problem you cunt hungry man you."

I'm all smiles as the trio run into the fifth floors hallway. Seeing the red head pull out an odd bracelet. She then pulls the door monitor controls keypad off.

Awww, that's cute, she's trying to hack into the system I already hacked into.

"Molly, give me a live feed to all the panel screens in that hall."

"On it boss."

In a flash the screen pops up on the main computer.

"Well you three are... not what I was expecting when the old guy said he had back up on the way. Maybe I was thinking more of the 'Natalia' type, but then again, maybe I've been watching too much 007. But I'm sure as hell not complaining. So why don't we make this easy? You three give up, and I won't have to be TOO rough with you. I'm sure hotties like yourself wouldn't mind a few nights in bed after a nice dinner date?"

The blonde's eyes light up at my compliment.

"Oh boy, are you hot. Why can't we face more bad guys like this one?" I then see the tanned brunette cover the blonde's mouth for the red head to speak.

"Listen bub. I don't know who you are or what you did to Jerry, but you're going to get it when we get to you."

"I'm counting on it cherry blossom."

Watching the trio jump and strut their stuff through my easy traps is just what I wanted to see for the past minute and a half. Smirking Molly tells me my little surprise is still pumping through those halls.

"Molly time if you'd please."

"Twelve minutes before that door closes shit for brains."

"Plenty of time." As if on cue., the three spies burst into the room. I'm all smiles and giggles at their entrance, even their poses. "So I take it you three are going to stop me. Fine but first... think fast!" I throw a modified canister at the girls to have it ignite. The girl's screams last for as long as the poof of orange smoke. They all check their bodies to see for any side effects.

"Ummm like, was that suppose to do something?"

"I don't know Clover. Sam do you feel any different?"

"Not really Alex I feel fine. Hey what was that stuff?!"

"Oh just the triggering odor for my dissolving mist. I've been pumping it through the halls via the ventilation system while you three were performing. And I must say seeing you now, I'm liking those bodies of yours even more."

The looked at me with puzzled looks only to see their jumpsuits melting off their bodies. Exposing their underwear and or commando choice of wear. Yeah the one named Alex isn't wearing any panties. I whistle at them as they try to cover themselves, which is useless because they are slowly starting to feel the second affect of my mist.

"Did I forget to mention the side affect of anyone who breathes in my special mist get's an unbearable craving to fuck for at least twenty-four hours? But seeing as how the old guy locked this place down and he's not coming back around any time soon, what say we take this show on the road?" Seeing the trio shake in the puddle remains of their clothes is pretty funny.

"Y-you won't get away with this!" The redhead known as Sam tries to utter out words while preoccupied.

"Gee. Wonder where I've heard THAT before." The brunette and red head attempts to try and cover up their pussies. But judging from their faces which are changing colors ,and their moans, they're making it pretty obvious that they need a good lay. "You know, you guys shouldn't be ashamed. What you're feeling is only human, albeit with a little boosted measure. I don't know if you know this, but a lot of girls your age get into this kind of stuff. It's about high time you joined those rankings. So, who's first?

Clover is the first to act, jumping right into my arms. I smile, as the teen is now acting on pure desire.

"Oooo. You're right, I can definitely feel **something**. Care to show me what it is Mr. Gentleman pervert?" She said in a sultry tone.

"Please. Call me Hans." Latching her lips to mine we start a pretty hot make out session.

Peeking past the her hair, I see Same and Alex trying to stop their cravings. Though I have to admit, lightly fingering themselves still won't find themselves relief. My mist will only stop if a guy fucks them into an orgasm or several. Pulling the blonde away, I feel her grind her pussy along my leg. Her breath hitching as she grinds to get my attention. I also notice that each girl's pupils have turned heart shaped too.

"Well now...That's different?

Surprised at the effect of my own invention, the girls all tackle me down at once, and begin ripping off my clothes. Just in the nick, the portal opened back up, bringing us all back along with the gadgets and toys that I found lying around the place. Here comes my favorite part.

 **Third person's View**

Back in his apartment Hans has his hands behind his head relaxing on his couch. Down between his legs are the three spies that now are eagerly licks, sucking, slurping, and kissing his cock and balls. In their hyper sexual state they are pretty much open to a lot of suggestions, which they have been doing by sucking him off for the past twenty minutes.

"Damn! You sure you girls are in high school? If only I was born a few years earlier."

Alex and Clover are licking along the sides of his shaft., even massaging his balls with their tongues. Sam has the lead by bobbing her head up and down along his cock head, all the way down to the middle of his cock. Hans smiles and sighs in relief as the three continue to suck him off. As the trio giggle in joy of the pleased look on his face, Hans looks between their legs. Each showing that they have pretty much soaked nearly the entirety of their panties, all except for Alex who is leaving a puddle underneath her that's making a leaky path off the sheets.

Hans starts to think of a way to continue the evening, seeing as Sera has Tigress and Amelia out for another seven hours he wants to have more fun. But to his own surprise, an orgasm sneaks up on him. Exhaling in a satisfied huff, Hans unloads twenty solid pumps of sperm into Sam's mouth. Overloaded by the amount and thickness of his cum Sam nearly chokes. But instead she pushes some out the sides of her mouth. And tries as best she can to breath through her noise, but Hans denies her this and pushes her head down even more.

"Don't come up for air! Breathe though your ears!" He says in a stereotypical Arnold accent. Pulling his still hard cock away Hans motions Clover and Alex to help Sam. The two get right to slurping, licking, and sucking Hans cum from their friend's body. He looks on with glee as the two help their friend, who in turn is showing off by opening her mouth, revealing a good mouthful of his cum. To then sloshes it back and forth in her mouth. With their mouths equally full, and Clover and Alex not wanting to be out done, begin showing off as well. All three flicking their tongues around their mouths with cum inside. "How about you three share?" Hans says with a sly face.

Getting his meaning Clover grabs Alex and brings her into a heated kiss. Alex moans as she feels Clover tongue pulls and pushes cum between their mouths.

"Heii saffi soom fur meea too." Sam has to gargle the cum in her mouth to get as close to what she want to say. Hans cracks as smile wanting to laugh outright at how funny she sounds. Alex pulls away from Clover and does the same to Sam. The two hold one another pressing their perky breasts into one another. And kiss just as heated as Alex did with Clover. Clover looks to Hans and makes a solid gulp. Sighing loudly she shows Hans that she has an empty mouth. Smiling Hans pets Clovers head. Clover delicately rests her head to Hans leg as they watch Alex and Sam have fun.

"Now that's what I like to see, best friends sharing with each other." Hans chuckle.s Both finally pull away from one another and turn to Hans. Like Clover they show Hans their mouthfuls of cum. They play with their mouthfuls to drink it all down with glee. "OK, you three face the couch and put your asses high as you can get them, and take off those panties so I can see those beautiful teen sweet walls"

"You heard him girls lets get to it." Alex giggled.

Standing behind the trio Hans smiles wider as they not only present to him their asses. Sam and Clover slide down their soaked panties with vigor while Alex just turns around. Seeing the glistening lower lips of the three spies. Hans starts to ramble on about who he should fuck first.

"Eenie, meenie, minnie, moo." And just like that his finger lands on Alex.

Firmly grabbing both of her ass cheeks, Hans quickly angles and penetrates Alex. Clover and Sam look over as Alex moans at Hans assault. With her face contorting into a blissfully silly smile.

"Oh...my GOD!" She yelped out at the top of her lungs.

She doesn't even feel the pain of her first time at having sex. All she feels is Hans giving her relief, and his thick member reaching into her insides. Thrust after harsh thrust Hans makes his way into Alex. As her walls try to fit the shape his cock. On instinct, she starts to pushes back to him as her nails begin to dig into the couch.

"Yes! Yes! Deeper! Deeper! DEEPER!" Hans obliges to the teen spy's request. He lifts up her ass slightly, straightens his waist, plunges deeper into her ocean. With every inch conquered, Hans manages to learn something new about her body, and then runs with that knowledge.

"These are some nice sugar walls you got sweetie." He complimented her in the most hones way possible as he ventured in even further.

Clover licks her wet fingers as she watches Hans squeeze and thrust into Alex's ass. All she sees is him smiling. Sam is using three fingers to rub and slick her folds at seeing her best friend take his cock. Alex exhales loudly as her first orgasms rocks into her, while Hans has yet to reach his next ejaculation. He chuckles as Alex lets her tongue hand loss from her mouth while her eyes roll to the back of her head.

' _Damn. It's been a while since I fucked a girl to make them give me that ahegao face. Wonder if the other two will do the same?'_

 **1 hour later**

Alex's panting and breathing becomes more hoarse and labored as the minutes roll by. Groaning in pure pleasure, Hans lands a few more solid thrusts, before releasing another load right into her insides. Her body shakes and trembles from the sexual high of her third orgasm. Which stutters her next words.

"Who pputtt a ffire hoosse in mee?!" Letting his still twitching cock pop loose Hans pumps a few more times while landing large globs of cum onto her ass. Watching it all Clover licks her lips, hoping to be next. Sam slightly wiggles her ass as she traces her finger over her leaking folds.

As his breathing returned to normal, Hans turns his attention to Sam and Clover. Both get back into presenting their ass's upon seeing Hans twirl his finger to them. Like Alex, Sam ,and Clovers pupils are still shaped like hearts signifying the lust still present within them. Rambling off another picking process, his finger lands on Sam. The red head wiggles her ass with eager schoolgirl giddiness as Hans spreads her cheeks. Much like Alex, he makes little work of penetrating and thrusting into the fit spy's body. Sam grunts and hisses through her teeth not fully ready for losing her virginity.

Shaking like a leaf Sam arms lock up on her. She can't hold it back and screams into the pillows of the couch. Her left leg then slides out from under her to have her well-done toe nails scrap against the wooden floor. Even after twenty minutes, Clover doesn't even notice that she's still fingering herself. All she sees is Hans, a good looking guy that has a fit body, and with a cock that will make her go just as crazy as her friends are right now.

Sam quickly grabs one of the loose couch pillows and bites down onto it. Hans holds nothing back thrusting his way into her moist core. Once more, the room's is filled with the sounds of skin slapping and loud muffled moans. Hans smirks at his self-satisfaction feeling Sam's vagina pull and tug at his cock, slightly harder than Alex's pussy did.

Clover looks over with envy, as she was the first to kiss him yet is the last one to go. Seeing his cock glisten in the sweet nectar of her best friends, Clover starts to finger her pussy even faster. Hoping, but not realizing her own self-orgasm can't be realized because of the mindless pleasure drug still in her veins. Hans catches a glimpse of Clover, as she plays with herself happy at her leisure. Taking pit, he cups the young blonde's face and gives her a heated kiss. She moans loudly and brushes her hands over Hans rock hard abs. She really wants her turn.

Within the same moment, Hans once more unloads. Sam nearly rips a chunk off the pillows fabric with her teeth, as she shrieks in pleasure at feeling the shear volume of Hans cumming inside of her. Unclenching her jaw, she exhales loudly as Hans once again lets his cock pop free. Basting her ass much like Alex's with his sperm. Clover is all too eager for her turn.

Though he was two for two, Hans was far from satisfied. He then signals Clover to present her ass, but she does one better. She spins onto her back and eagle spreads her legs smiling widely at Hans. Going in with equal delight she wraps her legs around his waist as they share a quick kiss. In the middle of kissing, he immediately thrusts into Clover who screeches from the sudden but pleasurable pain. Digging her nails into Hans ribs, she tries her best not to tense up while Hans fucks her with the same enthusiasm as he did to her friends.

Thrust after harsh thrust Hans can see Clover get more and more pleased and at ease with what's happening to her. Grinding into each of his thrusts, the last young spy starts to gyrate her hips in eager hope that Hans will cum much harder inside of her than her friends. Clinching her teeth, she licks Hans neck, egging him on to push into her harder. Hans does as her body asks, by pile driving his cock into her cervix all the way into her womb, reaching her third orgasm of the day. Feeling the blondes walls clamp and try to milk him. Reaching under Hans grabs handfuls of her tight ass and squeezes them in return.

She shakes and twitches like a kid's bowl of jelly. Hissing as the young man continues his pussy smashing. She then reaches out and tugs at the couch pillow to once again reach an orgasm, marking her fourth one with her tongue hanging loose now. Like her best friends, she cared less about what was happening anymore, and that Hans doesn't stop anytime soon, and for him, he had no intention of stopping either.

Fondling her breasts and pinching her nipples, Hans brings Clover into a pulse pounding fifth orgasm, which leads him into on as well. Letting her eyes go wide and her face contort into a satisfied silly smile, she reaches her sixth climatic high seconds after her fifth, while Hans continues to pump his sperm into her. With her limbs going numb, she finally releases him. Who once again lets his cock pop loss from fucking a pussy. Allowing him to baste her lower stomach and pussy lips. Too weak to think straight, she simply smiles. He looks down at all of them with a look of pride on his face as his boner still stood energetic.

"Huh. Not as good as Tigress or Amelia, but it will do. Welcome to my harem ladies. An honor not a lot women get the pleasure of being in."

They all smiled as they viewed his still erect member, and proceeded to stroke it all at once.

"Hans, sweetie, I hope you weren't thinking of quitting on us now..."

He simply smiled as their tongues circled around his shaft.

" Goddamn, high school girls are somethin else. Alright girls, if you think you can handle it."

 **The next day**

 **Sera's View**

I could tell from the looks of Amelia and Tigress's faces that they certainly weren't expecting this, but it's my horny for no good reason brother.

"Hans, can you please explain to me...Why the fuck do you have three women passed out on your couch covered in sperm?!"

"Oh! Hey sis! Trust me, this is exactly what it looks like, but at least its not like last time. Plus I brought you a nice thank you for taking care of Tigress and Amelia." Hans hands me an odd looking set of sunglasses. But I have to say the design looks really stylish.

"If you think that just because you got me a fancy pair of glasses means I'm going to look the other way..."

"I just deposited seven grand into your account."

"And just like that I'm walking away." As I made my way out the once again semen covered apartment, I stopped to relay something. "Oh yea and bro don't count on getting any sleep tonight." I point to Tigress and Amelia as they growl.

"Hans my dear, may we have a word with you in private?" She was smiling, but it was not one of happiness.

"Indeed. I to would like ask you to relay information as well. For your sake, it better be good."

Hans chuckles and rubs his neck.

"Tigress, Amelia, l-let's not be too hasty..."

I then turn around and exit the apartment, while hear the destructive noises of war behind me.

"OH MY GOD! PLEASE! TIGRESS,RETRACT YOUR CLAWS, I ONLY HAVE ONE OF THOSE! AMELIA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BROOMSTICK?! NO! NOT THERE! SIS, HELP ME!"

I hear the sound of soulful and soothing music as I head downstairs to my soon to be ex-boyfriend's house.

"Now I can find out what Lenny does when I'm not around. I know that asshole is sleeping around and now I can see the bitch."

 **So, did you enjoy yourselves? I certainly hope you did. And if you didn't, oh well, you shouldn't have read this far. Anyway, keep on the look out for Part IV dropping sometime next month. And while you're at it, check out Part I and II from my profile page, and also don't forget to check out Jester's page, from Jester-Smiles, and our collaboration.**

 **Also we are pleased to announce that we will be doing another collaboration very soon, so keep an eye out for that as well! Later days!**


End file.
